<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are We Perfect Or What? by Bibliosmia13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450571">Are We Perfect Or What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliosmia13/pseuds/Bibliosmia13'>Bibliosmia13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots and Short Stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Bus, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliosmia13/pseuds/Bibliosmia13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt "The man on the bus starts telling you about his fantasy dream girl. "She looks a lot like you," he says. He's even given her a name, he mentions casually. The name is yours" from 642 Stories to Write by The San Francisco Writers' Grotto.</p><p>So, I took a couple liberties with this one...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots and Short Stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are We Perfect Or What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"No, Logan, he's not someone from work. This is just an example, remember? Okay, so he's tall, a little taller than me, but not as tall as you because no one is as tall as you, giant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil slouched further into his hoodie. He had forgotten his headphones, and he couldn't fall asleep, so he was stuck listening to the incredibly loud idiot behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roman, how many times must I reiterate? Giants are fictional beings from stories and myths such as those you find so interesting. I, however, come from a family-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My goodness, Logan. It's...what, hyperbole? Please just let me finish." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the second man was entertaining, if not even more idiotic than the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still do not see the purpose of describing fictional significant others. Why would you dream of falling in love with a figment of your imagination? It seems quite narcissistic to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan, please stop over-analyzing things for five-no, twelve minutes. And don't phrase it like that! Now, quit distracting me and be thinking of your answer. Now, he's tall, but he's fairly lanky. I'm definitely the graceful one in the relationship. He likes oversized clothing, mostly in dark colors, like purple and black."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked down to his dark violet tee under his black oversized hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He likes rock and emo music and things like that, but his guilty pleasure is pretty much every musical and Disney song in existence, and we'll sing together whenever we're alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil tried to look at the man in the seat behind him without drawing any attention to himself. He was starting to get a little anxious because the person being described had too much in common with Virgil himself, and he had never believed in coincidences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's all dark and mysterious, but if you know him well enough, he'll open up to you and he's a real sweetheart. He's kind of sarcastic, but it's in a good way, and he's good at banter. Oh, and we'll come up with cheesy nicknames for each other!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil relaxed a touch. Maybe this man wasn't describing him; he had never been called a sweetheart in his life. That and Virgil had never been good at opening up, even to his close friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We balance each other out pretty well in most things. Our voices, our usual color schemes, even our personalities, because I'm pretty spontaneous and he plans most things out, Kind of like you, Lo! But he's not all that similar to you because he knows when to stop, though he may need a little nudge sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I ask you a question, Roman? If you are creating a figurative ideal person, why have you included flaws? You believe that my planning is a negative, so it makes no sense for your imagined 'perfect' boyfriend to have the same flaw."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I didn't say 'perfect', Logan. Nobody's perfect. And...I don't really know. I think that my dream boy would have at least some things in common with my best friends. For example, I want someone who shares my love of Disney and cuddles, like Patton."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Carry on. You have eight more minutes before we arrive at the station and I demand you stop this nonsense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rude. Do you want to go instead? I mean, I could probably keep talking for eight minutes, but then you wouldn't have your turn!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Firstly, there is no probability in the matter. You can and have spoken for more than eight minutes at a time. Secondly, no. I have already told you that I am not participating in the nonsensical exercise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roman, I see no point. Therefore, I will not participate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The point is to battle boredom!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am able to remain seven minutes without some form of excess stimulant. I am able to entertain myself like an adult."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I am entertaining myself. And you're not an adult!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Precisely why I said '</span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> an adult,' though I will be of the generally considered age of adulthood of eighteen in a mere two months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you mean adultery?" Roman said in a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil had zoned out for a minute, and now he was getting more and more confused with the strange direction the conversation going on behind him had taken. The man named Logan was committing adultery?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not understand why you have forbidden me from educating him properly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You truly want to be the one to explain that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, presumably where Logan shook his head yes or no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now, it's your turn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, you have left out much. What does your imaginary boyfriend prefer in food? Is he younger or older than you? Does he have any specific attributes? How deep have you delved into this fantasy? Does he have a name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> invested in my game."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I merely wish to delay my turn for five more minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo! Okay, fine. I'll keep talking and you don't have to have a turn, but you have to answer one question about your crush. Deal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Do you have a crush on Patton?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, silence reigned in the seat behind Virgil for a moment. Then, a boisterous laugh sprang from the more talkative of the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should have seen your face, Lo! I take that as a yes, then. That's awesome! I've suspected something of the sorts since last May, but...Logan! You need to tell him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Please carry on with your previous task."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roman, I will move seats."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Foods: I don't really know; I haven't thought that much about it. He's slightly younger than me because I don't want him to graduate without me and I'm pretty much the oldest in my class. Preferably in the same grade as me though, because I don't want to leave him behind either. I don't really care what he looks like, but I imagine dark hair and eyes. And, yes Logan, it's me. I have delved quite deep into this fantasy so of course he has a name. Drumroll please..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil listened as the man stubbornly refused to give away the name until Logan did a drumroll on his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His name is...Virgil!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shot around in his seat, getting to his knees to glare at the two sitting behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who exactly do you think you are?" Virgil growled out, startling Logan and Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hi?" Roman said, thoroughly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Greetings. I am Logan. I apologize if my acquaintance or I have done something to invoke your anger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure. Now, who are you?" Roman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil just glared harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Roman. Do you have a name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Virgil," Virgil spat out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman had the audacity to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice. So, what, you thought we were talking about you? Sorry, Virge, but I'm afraid that's not the case. Nice name, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard most of your conversation," Virgil argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you know that I wasn't talking about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I know that you have to be some sort of stalker!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The music, the style. Even the damn color scheme!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me clarify: Everything that Roman has said has been in some way relatable to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, most of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesting." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan straightened his glasses, studying Virgil more closely, before getting elbowed by Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, sorry Virgil. But, you know what that means, right? We could be soulmates or something!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Th-that's...we don't even know each other, and that's your first thought?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was describing my dream guy. Unless, like, you don't go for that kind of thing, because I'm not trying to assume-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was cut off by the stopping of the bus. Virgil shot to his feet and was nearly down the steps of the bus before Logan and Roman even had the chance to shuffle out of their seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the dark stranger didn't wait, and he soon disappeared down the busy sidewalk.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>